We study photoreceptors of the fruitfly Drosophila. In one current project, the autofluorescence of the rhodopsin-metarhodopsin photopigment system is imaged using confocal microscopy taking advantage of the optics of the living fly's eye. In another project, sections stained with antibodies to visually relevant proteins (rhodopsin, phospholipase C [PLC] and a retinoid binding protein) are viewed in the confocal microscope. Transgenic animals, mutants and dietary manipulations are utilized to address issues of photoreceptor multiplicity and retinoid control of transcription of vision genes. The Principal Investigator has a productive research program funded by NSF and or NIH since 1971 which has resulted in 8 papers (plus one in preparation, 2 research notes and 15 abstracts) which acknowledge the D4R (and the HVEM) since 1982.